percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Logan
This character was created by Superjokertv. Loki (born Scott Logan) is a Greek demigod son of Hermes and the mortal Charlene Logan. He is one of the main protagonists in Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heroes of Olympus series. He was Norse god after attaining godhood, he went under "witness protection" and made quite a name for himself among other gods. However, once his true identity was revealed, he was stripped of his godhood. History Early Life As Demigod ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Sea of Monsters The Sea of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian The Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena The House of Hades The Blood of Olympus The Crown of Ptolemy Personality Loki behaves in a mischievous manner enjoying his games and toying with his victims, humans he believes should be brought down a notch. He embraced a hedonistic lifestyle, including the "sweet tooth". Even after revealing his true identity, he still used misdirection to achieve his goals and to protect himself. He is often sarcastic. Loki's manner is the most human of any of the gods so far, perhaps because of his long sojourn on earth. He holds humans in high regard, despite their many faults. Fatal Flaw Loki's fatal flaw is misplaced trust: he is idealistic and has the ability to always find the good in people, which manifests itself into a willingness to trust others to a fault. Appearance Abilities and Tools |-|General Abilities= *'ADHD: Like most demigods, Loki possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyse the fighting style of his opponent. *Dyslexia: Loki's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. *'''Fighting Skills: Loki is a naturally talented, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and titans as well as monsters. *'Swordsmanship': Loki is highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several demigods and monsters on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. *'Latin': Loki is shown to speak and understand Latin when casting his spells. *'Potions:' Loki is very skilled in the art of making potions. *'Knowledge of Greek/Norse Mythology': Loki knows a lot about Greek and Norse mythology, learned during his time as the Trickster. *'Stamina': Percy noted that Loki looked exhausted and was amazed that he could cast spells, use his sword and even move when he fought several monsters. *'Curse of Achilles' (formerly): After bathing in the River Styx, Loki was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot on the back of his head. With the Curse of Achilles, Loki's own combat skills are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly defeat entire armies as well as gods and titans. He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek blessing and he could not enter Roman territory with the curse. |-|Demigod Abilities= *'Lock Manipulation': Loki can magically sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is able to make it unlock. If concentrates enough, he can unlock it telekinetically. *'Lock Intuition': Loki can also identify curses and traps placed on locks. If he concentrates hard enough, he can deactivate them. *'Enhanced theft abilities': Being a son of Hermes, Loki is able to steal things without people noticing, even gods. *'Money manipulation': Since Hermes is the god of merchants, Loki mentions in The Last Olympian that he is quite good with money. *'Internet manipulation': Since Hermes is the god of communications, and even claims to have invented the Internet. Loki can instinctively use the Internet. *'Teleportation': Loki can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. *'Mystiokinesis/Mist Manpulation': Loki persuaded Hecate to teach him, how to perform magic and manipulate the Mist. He has abilities of telekinesis, charmspeak, illusion casting, memory manipulation, pyrokinesis, invisibility, shapeshifting, necromancy and foresight. |-|Other Abilities= After attaining godhood, he gained the following abilities, then later lost them: *Loki possessed the standard powers of a god. *'Apporting': Loki could send demigods, gods and monsters anywhere with a simple snap of his fingers. *'Immortality': Loki had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease and toxins. *'Reality Warping': Loki could accomplish just about anything with this power, making him virtually omnipotent, and it was his trademark and favourite ability. He could warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. *'Conjuration': Loki could create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. After absorbing millions of souls, Loki was endowed with god-like abilities that made him both highly dangerous and unstable due to the power intoxicating him and clouding his judgment. During this time, his power exceeded that of most gods and he was confident enough to challenge Zeus, although Zeus simply dismissed him as a mutated demigod and found him as insignificant as everyone else, implying he couldn't actually challenge him and it was just arrogance (though it was never explained if it was indeed possible for Loki to defeat him or not or if it was Zeus who was being arrogant due to him being immensely powerful and having existed for so long). His soul-imbued powers included: *'Nigh-Omnipotence': After absorbing souls, Loki became one of the most powerful beings in the universe, as the souls endowed him with unspeakable power, allowing him to do almost anything he wished. *'Nigh-Invincibility': Due to his massive absorption of souls, Loki became immune to nearly any form of harm. After turning into a god, he was no longer vulnerable to all god weaknesses. However, the Big Three were still more powerful than him. He was also vulnerable to the mass of souls inside him, which, according to multiple individuals, would eventually cause him to explode due to his inability to properly contain so many souls and control all of that power. *'Power Negation': Loki was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including a God's powers. |-|Magical Items= *'Magic Sword' (Laevateinn in Norse mythology), the sword was given to Loki by his father, Hermes. *'Winged shoes', the shoes look like basketball shoes, but at the word "Maia," they sprout wings and enable the user to fly. If the word is spoken when the wings are out, the wings shrink back into the shoes and they descend. *'Hermes' multivitamins', these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack. Each flavour is from a different color and type, like Minotaur, Hydra, or other monsters. *'Magical Pearls', these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed, nothing will happen for a few seconds. Stolen from Percy Jackson. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Immortal Demigods Category:Immortals Category:Mortals Category:Gods Category:Children of Hermes Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Cabin Counselors Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes